


Not a not-date

by transnymphtaire



Series: Prompts and requests [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/transnymphtaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day gift to thewonderfulthingaboutfish.tumblr.com / SlytherinQueen<br/>Request: Enjolras and Grantaire being sad about being alone, but together. And because they are alone but together the decide to go out as "friends" but by the end of the not-date it's totally a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a not-date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thewonderfulthingaboutfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish/gifts).



[SMS] To: Les Amis  
 _anyone without a date today_

[SMS] From: Enjolras  
 _I am. Why?_

Grantaire blinked down at his phone. He hadn't expected Enjolras to be the first to answer. Or to answer at all. Sure, they were friends, but mostly because all their friends was friends. They didn't actually hang out on their own, and they rarely texted. It was still worth a try though. He didn't want to spend Valentine's alone, and he wouldn't pass up the rare chance to spend time with the guy he has had a crush on since forever.

-

[SMS] From: Grantaire  
 _do you want to be alone together_

[SMS] From: Grantaire  
 _not alone alone but like without a date_

[SMS] From: Grantaire  
 _and obviously not together together but hanging out_

Enjolras felt a smile tugging on his lips when he read through the texts. Had he been a more courageous man, he would have taken the opportunity to ask Grantaire out on an actual date. Instead, he was happy with just hanging out. As friends. Because they were friends. Only friends. He didn't at all have a huge crush on the other.

[SMS] To: Grantaire  
 _Sure. My place, your place, no place?_

-

The answer came a lot faster than he had expected. It was a more positive answer than he had expected.

[SMS] To: Enjolras  
 _i'm actually talking to enjolras right_

[SMS] To: Enjolras  
 _this isn't courf or a stranger that happened to find the phone_

As he was staring at the phone in disbelief, a new text came, with an attached picture. Grantaire opened it, only to be met with an frowning Enjolras. He saved the picture on his phone, and just barely resisted setting it as his background. It was definitely Enjolras that he was texting then.

[SMS] To: Enjolras  
 _as there is no way that proof is fake_

[SMS] To: Enjolras  
 _what about taking advantage of some couple discounts_

[SMS] To: Enjolras  
 _see you think this day is all about them earning money but we can actually save some_

-

[SMS] To: Grantaire  
 _The polite thing here would be if you sent some proof as well._

[SMS] To: Grantaire  
 _Also, you can't simplify my opinion about holidays like that. I do like the idea of saving some money, so I'll not remind you of exactly what my opinion is. Right now._

[SMS] To: Grantaire  
 _When and where should we meet?_

Aching to share the news about the not-date they were planning with someone, Enjolras opened a new text.

[SMS] To: Combeferre, Courfeyrac  
 _Grantaire asked me out. To take advantage of couple discounts. As friends._

[SMS] From: Courfeyrac  
 _I feel betrayed, that you would start your text like that and then end it with those words. Enjolras, just ask him out on a real date instead!_

[SMS] From: Combeferre  
 _Have fun. Be home latest at midnight. Use protection._

[SMS] To: Courfeyrac  
 _You know that I can't. He doesn't like me like that. I'm not sure he likes me as a friend._

[SMS] To: Combeferre  
 _You're not my mother. You don't even live here, so why do you care when I get home? Also, why would I need protection?_

After answering his friends, he noticed that he had some new texts from Grantaire waiting for him. Enjolras smiled as he opened the attached picture first.

-

[SMS] To: Enjolras  
-attached picture-

[SMS] To: Enjolras  
 _there proof are you satisfied now_

[SMS] To: Enjolras  
 _outside the musain in 30 minutes and see where we go from there?_

Grantaire waited a little while, but when no answer came, he decided to take a shower. He could at least not look like he just got out of bed on their not-date. Would it be weird if he dressed up? Would it be weird if he looked at usual? Where was Jehan when you needed them for a clothes crisis?

He got out of the shower 10 minutes later. At the very least he was clean shaved. With a towel around his hips, he went to check his phone for new messages. He sent a quick text to Jehan, because he seriously needed their advice.

[SMS] To: Jehan  
 _help what do i dress in for a not-date with enjolras_

Grantaire opened up his conversation with Enjolras as he waited for Jehan to save him.

[SMS] From: Enjolras  
 _I'm very satisfied._

[SMS] From: Enjolras  
 _How come you use an question-mark for that, but nothing else?_

[SMS] From: Enjolras  
 _I'll see you soon._

He read through the first text a few times. Satisfied with what? The proof? How he looked in the picture? Why very satisfied? Grantaire let out a distressed groan. His phone vibrated to tell him that Jehan had answered, and therefore not only saved him from his clothes crisis but also from his over-active mind.

[SMS] From: Jehan  
 _The tightest jeans you own, a white t-shirt and your green hoodie. Good luck. Meet for details tomorrow?_

[SMS] To: Jehan  
 _you're a saviour_

[SMS] To: Jehan  
 _i'll text you later about details_

After checking the time and noticing that he was running late, he went to get dressed.

-

It worried him a bit that Grantaire never answered him, but he had still went to the Musain. If the other man didn't show up, he could still buy a coffee or something. Enjolras was just about to check his phone to see if he had missed a message, when he recognised the person coming around the corner. A smiled played on his lips as Grantaire came closer. Enjolras let his eyes wander over the other's body, taking in the tight jeans, and how well-fitting the shirt was, even if the hoodie was a bit loose. He would very much like to help Grantaire get rid of those clothes. The thought sent a blush to his cheeks, and he swallowed. Enjolras took a deep breath to collect himself and try to seem unaffected.

-

He spotted Enjolras directly when he rounded the corner. It was hard not to, as the man had his signature red jacket. As he came closer, he noticed the sinfully tight black shirt and how the jeans showed off the long legs. Maybe this was a bad idea. How was he supposed to survive when Enjolras looked like that?

When he was just in front of Enjolras, he stopped.  
“Hi.” Grantaire said, feeling a bit awkward. He hadn't actually planned anything...  
“Hello.” Enjolras answered, with a vague smile. “Should we go in?”  
“Oh. If you want. Or we could see a movie. Or look for somewhere else.” he answered, feeling a blush rising. He hoped Enjolras hadn't noticed that he was staring.

-

They agreed on watching a movie, and then go out to eat dinner.

-

Their arms touched during the whole movie, and occasionally their hands as they reached for the popcorn at the same time. Grantaire whispered commentary under his breath during the slower scenes. Enjolras tried his best to not laugh, as nothing particularly funny was showing on screen and he didn't want to admit that he was listening more to Grantaire and the movie.

-

Enjolras had no idea if the movie they just had watched was actually good. He could barely remember the plot, but he could remember in exact detail where his arm had touched Grantaire's, how many times their hands had touched, and the clever commentary. As Grantaire talked about the movie, he hummed his agreement and made some vague noises to show that he was listening. He spent more concentration on committing Grantaire's smile to memory.

-

Grantaire rambled on about the movie as they walked towards a restaurant. He tried to ignore exactly how close they were, and how intently Enjolras seemed to focus on him. He stumbled over what he was saying a few times, but the other didn't seem to take notice of it. He should probably thank a ton of Gods that his crush wasn't as obvious as he thought it was. Or Enjolras was just really oblivious when it came to these things.

-

Grantaire pointed out a restaurant that seemed promising. They didn't have to wait long before they were seated and had ordered the ridiculous Valentine's Day option. For a while they tried to talk about things they could agree on, but soon they were in an intense debate about which character from the Harry Potter books that would have made a better main character. (Enjolras was decided on Hermione, while Grantaire argued for both Neville, Luna and Oliver Wood.)

-

The rest of the dinner continued in the same way. They found tons of almost ridiculous things to argue about. Some of the other guests sent entertained glances their way, and they barely noticed when a waiter placed a plate of chocolate cake with two forks between them 'on the house'. Their argument continued as they playfully played with the forks over the cake. (Grantaire got the biggest slice in the end.)

-

They split the bill. (Neither wanted to let the other pay.)

-

As they stood awkwardly outside the restaurant, Enjolras turned towards Grantaire.  
“May I walk you home?” he asked.

-

Grantaire stared at him until he finally managed to choke out a “yes”.

-

They walked towards Grantaire's apartment in mostly silence. They exchanged a few words, but no conversation actually lasted. As the not-date was reaching its end, they were both thinking about how much it had felt like a real date.

-

Too soon they stopped in front of Grantaire's door.  
“So... this is me.” Grantaire said nervously, with a vague hand gesture towards the door.  
“Yes.” Enjolras agreed.  
“...thanks for the not-date?” Grantaire said, although it came out more as a question.

-

“What if...” Enjolras begun, nervously. “What if it was not a not-date?”  
“You mean... an date?” Grantaire asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yes. If you're not opposed! I really like you, I've had this massive crush on you for a while, but you must have noticed, and today was really fun, and...” Enjolras trailed off as he noticed that the other man didn't seem to be following.

-

Grantaire stared at him in disbelief.  
“What do you mean, you really like me and have a massive crush on me? Are you getting this right? Because last time I checked, we're only friends because all of our friends are friends, and I'm the one with the massive crush.” he finally answered, doing his best to stay calm. He wanted to unlock his front door so that he could hide in his apartment.  
“Oh.” was all Enjolras responded.  
“Oh?” Grantaire repeated.  
“It seems like we have both been very oblivious. May I kiss you?” Enjolras asked.

-

He regretted asking, as Grantaire seemed more keen on staring at him than answering. When he started about thinking that it would be best to just leave and pretend this never happened, Grantaire finally nodded.  
“You may.” he answered, not louder than a whisper. Enjolras bent down slightly until their lips fit together in a careful touch.  
“Happy Valentine's Day.” Grantaire whispered against his lips. Enjolras had to turn his head away to laugh. He smiled big at Grantaire when he looked back again.  
“Happy Valentine's Day.” he agreed, and kissed Grantaire once more.

-

[SMS] To: Jehan  
 _he's a bit awkward at kissing_

 


End file.
